


Добро пожаловать в...

by Emma_Frost



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Окита и Хиджиката на Диком Западе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать в...

**Author's Note:**

> Вестерн-AU по мотивам офарта: http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/01/ew8i1jhpjdr1.jpg

На доске над воротами было написано «Добро пожаловать в...», но буквы, составляющие название, отвалились. Все, кроме двух, «а» и «д».  
Окита читал на местном лучше остальных, но решил ничего не говорить, все трое и так были в дурном настроении, еще со вчерашнего вечера, когда их плохо покормили в Конраде и случилась стрельба из базуки, и пришлось сматываться на случайно подвернувшейся телеге, которую тащила за собой старая тощая кляча. Она сдохла по дороге, а телега распалась на части, и после этого двое из них шли пешком, глотая песочную пыль и проклятья. Третий ехал на чужой шее, как привык.  
Ворота держались на одной петле и жалобно скрипели, сопротивляясь порывам ветра. Казалось, их тонкий, протяжный голос пытается остановить путника на пороге.  
«Не входи, – словно говорили они. – Дурное место, гвоздь даю».  
С ними согласились старые часы на церковной колокольне, и где-то на окраине города ухнул выстрел, подтверждая, что в аду наступило два часа пополудни.  
Хиджиката сплюнул, поправил шляпу и закурил.  
– Ямазаки, – требовательно произнес Окита.  
Ямазаки заржал.  
– Громче, Ямазаки.  
– Сого, прекрати дурачиться и слезь с него.  
– Ни за что. «Представитель власти обязан передвигаться на транспорте, соответствующем его должности», Кодекс Поведения Шинсенгуми на Диком Западе, параграф четырнадцатый. Вы сами его составляли.  
– Это не достойный транспорт. Это Ямазаки.  
– Ямазаки, по-вашему, недостойный? – возмутился Окита. – Да Ямазаки лучший жеребец на добрые три сотни миль вокруг. Эта проклятая банда увела с собой всех лошадей, даже Хиджиката-сан не уследил за своей Снежинкой. Верно я говорю, Хиджиката-сан?  
– Его звали Майорин, – процедил Хиджиката. – Майорин Великолепный.  
– После лошади с такой кличкой вашему достоинству уже ничто не повредит. Но мне, – Окита вздернул подбородок, и его профиль окрасился в розовые тона заката, – лучшему стрелку к Западу от Большой реки... мне не пристало входить в город пешим. Верно, Ямазаки?  
– Так точно! – согласился Ямазаки, перебирая копытами.  
– Я же не так тебя учил.  
– Прошу прощения! Иго-го!  
– Слушай, – Окита наклонился к его уху, ткнулся носом в пыльную коричневую ткань, – для конспирации мы должны придумать тебе новое имя. Например, Мешок с костями. Мне кажется, тебе подходит.  
– Оставь ему старое, – посоветовал Хиджиката. – Скажешь местным, что оно индейское.  
– Индейское? А это мысль. Ямазаки, – задумался Окита. – Ямазаки, Ямазаки... Ямазакэйтахекэсса. Ямазаки Черное Копыто. Ямазакихахакэйкойлох. Ямазаки Стальные Яйца. Нравится? Хиджиката-сан, – он повернулся в седле, – а вы будете Хиджишоеоборомачокоехоукэтоуча. Согласны? Это означает «человек, который скоро будет убит, и его смерть все примут за несчастный случай».  
Хиджиката молча прищурился на солнце. Ветер играл его волосами и шейным платком отчаянно-красного цвета в надежде на подходящий саундтрек.  
– Этот город, – наконец сказал Хиджиката. – Не нравится он мне, Сого. Что-то есть в нем... странное? И уж точно подозрительное.  
Окита приподнял поля шляпы дулом револьвера и оценивающе уставился на ворота.  
Справа от них на перекладине виселицы покачивался чей-то труп. Его конечности, высушенные солнцем, казались слишком тощими и длинными, а голова была замотана в холстину и подвязана петлей. На этом импровизированном мешке кто-то намалевал углем круглые глаза и широкую улыбку.  
Высоко в небе, выцветшем от жары, виднелся похожий на кляксу силуэт грифа.  
Интуиция никогда не обманывала Хиджикату Тоширо.  
– Город как город, – заключил Окита. – Такой же, как остальные. Сколько мы их видели. Надо спешить, Хиджиката-сан. Он ждет нас. Ямазаки, шевели копытами!  
И врезал ему пятками по ребрам, понукая идти быстрее.

**Салун «Выживший платит».**  
– Странная вывеска, – заметил Хиджиката, разглядывая окна второго этажа с наглухо заколоченными ставнями. – Оружие наизготовку, Сого?  
– Могли бы и не спрашивать, – Окита похлопал себя по бедру. – Всегда рад спустить курок, сами знаете.  
– Входи первым.  
– Боитесь поворачиваться ко мне спиной?  
– Просто прикрываю тыл.  
– Жалкий трус.  
– Вперед шагай, Сого. Нам нужно поскорее найти Кондо-сана и сваливать отсюда.  
– Да чего его искать, – Окита притормозил, пытаясь отодрать от сапога жвачку. – Наверное, в кабаке зависает. Он же писал вам, что запал на какую-то местную девку.  
– Судя по тому, как он ее описывает, никакая она не местная, – Хиджиката вздохнул. – Он обвел нас вокруг пальца, Сого. Отправил за вооружением, а сам потащился за ней следом. Сам знаешь, о ком я говорю... где ты раздобыл этот плащ? Он похож на рваное одеяло. Ты же офицер. Пункт восьмой поведения Шинсенгуми на Диком Западе...  
– Это и есть рваное одеяло, – бросил Окита через плечо, – уже забыли, чем накрывались ночью? Совсем не цените моей доброты.  
– Не споткнись, болван.  
Предупреждение запоздало, Окита уже запнулся о чье-то крупное тело, что лежало на полу сразу за порогом, перекрывая вход. Он полетел вперед, но Хиджиката поймал его за плащ и потянул к себе.  
– Отличное место, – прокомментировал Окита, – и рожи привычные. В Эдо мы таких скидывали в реку десятками. Ну и вонь.  
В салуне пахло пивом и старой кожей, почти все окна были завешены тряпками, не позволяя свету проникать внутрь, и воздух здесь оставался затхлым, как в корзине с грязным бельем.  
– Преступники всегда пахнут одинаково, – заметил Хиджиката. – И внутри, и снаружи.  
Окита сдвинул шляпу на затылок.  
– Ну что, – сказал он тихо, и глаза его опасно заблестели, – повторим то, что мы сделали в том грязном городишке в Вайоминге, Хиджиката-сан? А потом допросим выживших.  
Хиджиката отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Не спеши. Давай осмотримся сначала. Арестовать их мы всегда успеем. Только не пей, – предупредил он.  
– Я уже совершеннолетний, – заявил Окита, направляясь к барной стойке. – К тому же они все равно пиво разбавляют.  
Хиджиката уселся на ближайший стул и достал из кармана кисет с табаком и небольшой сверток бумаги. Выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего, и он злобно зыркнул на официанта, когда тот возник рядом со столиком в выжидательной позе.  
– Меня, – представился официант, – зовут Джонни. А на языке племени шошонов – Чочмо, что означает «вытри эту грязь со стола, мерзавец». Чего желаете?  
– Майонеза, – обреченно попросил Хиджиката. – Но ведь у вас его нет.  
Официант наморщил лоб, будто вспоминая.  
– Майонеза? Это... что-то шайенское? Мы тут не готовим индейскую еду, мистер. У нас приличное заведение, – с ухмылкой заявил он. – Высокая кухня.  
Хиджиката мрачно смотрел на него.  
– То-то вон у этого все зубы от нее повыпадали. Чего тебе надо, толстый?  
К их разговору прислушивался сосед Хиджикаты: толстяк в кожаной жилетке, чей зад едва умещался на сиденье, а объемный живот практически лежал на столе, рядом с двумя пустыми кружками пива и еще одной, в которой оставалось немного бледно-желтого пива.  
– Как штранно ты ражгофарифаеф, парень, – заключил он. – Откуда ты? Ш какого штата?  
– Я помощник шерифа, – сказал Хиджиката, демонстрируя звезду и готовность к смерти. – Мы здесь по делу. Ищем нашего начальника. Вашего шерифа.  
Толстяк уставился на него недоверчиво.  
– Фэриф? Ты? Кофоглафый?  
– Иммигрант. Не я. Шериф Кондо.  
– Вы тоже иммигрант, – напомнил Окита, вернувшись обратно со стаканом воды в руках.  
– Да, и я тоже.  
– Но не шериф, – немедленно подсказал Окита.  
– Не шериф, – согласился Хиджиката, – а помощник шерифа... какого дьявола ты лезешь?  
– Нишего не понимаю, што он говорит, – пожаловался шепелявый. – Эй, бармен, еще пиффа!  
– Понаехали тут, – согласился еще один посетитель, тоже упитанный и краснолицый. Он жевал жвачку так усердно, что вся нижняя часть его лица шевелилась. Челюсти перекатывались вверх-вниз с выразительным хрустом.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, а он – на Хиджикату, и брезгливо сплюнул на пол.  
– Отродясь тут не было такого, – медленно сказал он, – чтобы чужаки носили звезду на шляпе.  
– Конечно, не было, – вмешался Окита. – Сам знаешь, никто из местных не хочет становиться шерифом округа. Вы всех перестреляли. Нашего шефа назначили сюда два месяца назад, но мы ездили в Техас за снаряжением и совсем потеряли его из виду. Говорят, его видели в этом городе. Может, ты его видел, боров? – обратился он к толстяку.  
Тот захрюкал и подавился пивом.  
Второй, со жвачкой, откинулся назад на стуле, будто удивившись. Его «стэтсон» пополз вверх по лбу вместе с бровями. Потом он громко, раскатисто захохотал.  
– Ты поаккуратнее в выражениях, сынок, – посоветовал он, отсмеявшись. – Новичков тут у нас не любят.  
Окита смотрел на него исподлобья.  
– У вас – это у кого? – поинтересовался он. – У местных помоечных крыс, что ли?  
Краснолицый нахмурился.  
– Ты, хренов щенок, – его голос стал низким и вкрадчивым, – ты хоть знаешь, кто я? Меня зовут Джимми Пиковый Туз, а хреновы шошоны прозвали меня Тотепрстокосойхэру, потому что моя пуля летит в цель быстрее, чем любая из их хреновых стрел.  
– А меня Хиджиката-сан прозвал Болью в Заднице, – отозвался Окита. – За меткий глаз и верную руку.  
Его пальцы уже щекотали кобуру, а зрачки таяли в радужке, вспыхнувшей пурпуром.  
– Он не шутит, – предупредил Хиджиката, облизывая край бумаги, чтобы свернуть сигарету. – Бежал бы ты, пока можешь. До границы соседнего штата или еще куда подальше.  
– Заткнись, ублюдок! – краснолицый даже не поднялся со стула, только положил ладонь на рукоять револьвера, торчащего у него из-под кожаного ремня.  
Окита довольно осклабился.  
– Никто, – сказал он, – не смеет называть ублюдком этого парня, ясно? Никто, кроме меня.  
Они с краснолицым смотрели друг на друга не отрываясь несколько секунд – несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений. Пока бармен не уронил стакан на пол, и тогда одновременно со звоном разбитого стекла грянул выстрел.  
Пуля свистнула почти разочарованно, сбила шляпу с Хиджикаты и вонзилась точно в лоб краснолицего. Тот упал лицом на столешницу и медленно стек по ней на пол под тяжестью собственного веса.  
– Сого, – меланхолично сказал Хиджиката. – Подними ее.  
– Я случайно, Хиджиката-сан.  
– Не ври.  
Никто в салуне не издал и звука, только бармен повернул кран на бочке, наполняя очередную кружку.  
– Из-за вас, козлы, – сообщил Окита аудитории, прокрутил револьвер на пальце и вернул его в кобуру, – мне пришлось не только учить язык варваров, но отказаться от меча и пользоваться этим допотопным оружием. Так что лучше не злите нас и выкладывайте, где наш шериф.  
Аудитория безмолвствовала.  
– Нет тут никакого шерифа, – после долгой паузы подал голос бармен. – Не видели мы никого.  
– И офиф фэрифа, – сказал толстяк, приканчивая пиво, – давно сакрыт. Са ненадобнощтью.  
– Попробуйте поискать его на кладбище, – предложил кто-то еще, и в зале захохотали. – Там у нас все шерифы собираются.  
Хиджиката вынул изо рта сигарету и потушил ее о столешницу. Неторопливо поднялся со стула.  
– Ну что ж, – сказал он. – В таком случае... За препятствие правосудию, неуважение к представителям властей, а также за разбавление спиртного водой и отсутствие майонеза в меню ваше заведение будет немедленно закрыто, – он дотронулся до полей шляпы. – Кодекс Поведения Шинсенгуми на Диком Западе, параграф пятнадцатый. Эй, Сого!  
– Угу, – отозвался Окита, одним глотком допивая воду. – Минутку, Хиджиката-сан. Ямазаки там еще овес не доел.  
Бармен трижды постучал кружкой о стойку.  
Черное облезлое пианино, притулившееся в углу у стены слева, вдруг поехало вперед, задергалось и начало приплясывать на месте, словно кто-то, спрятанный внутри, изо всех сил пытался выбраться наружу.  
– А? – сказал Хиджиката.  
Передняя крышка в верхней части инструмента откинулась, и над клавиатурой высунулось широкое дуло пулемета, собранное из шести тонких стволов.  
– Пианист, – крикнул бармен и нырнул под обитую железом стойку. – Зовут Гатлинг. Стреляет, как умеет. Вы уж извините, парни. Не всякому его музыка по нраву.  
– Ложись! – заорал Хиджиката, бросаясь на Окиту и укатываясь вместе с ним под стол.  
Огонь вырвался из ствола, как золотистый язык из пасти дракона, а грохот выстрелов был похож на его утробное рычание; повизгивание пуль, сухой треск дерева и звук бьющегося стекло слились в один неразделимый шум, в неумолкающую истерику; салун всхлипывал и сотрясался всем телом, будто стеная от боли.  
После чего наступила оглушительная тишина.  
Они оба осторожно поднялись на ноги, и Хиджиката ударился затылком о стол.  
– Он, – неверяще произнес Окита, ощупывая себя со всех сторон, – в нас не попал?  
Никто им не ответил. Других выживших в салуне не оставалось.  
– Плот армор, – отметил Окита удовлетворенно. – Или охренеть как здорово быть главными героями, да, Хиджиката-сан?  
– Этот сукин сын испортил мою шляпу, – выдохнул Хиджиката, просовывая палец в образовавшуюся дыру. – Сотри его с лица земли, Сого. Чтобы больше не пиликал.  
– Так точно! А ну, Ямазаки, – звонко окликнул Окита, – иди сюда.  
Ямазаки бесшумно появился на пороге. Он все еще что-то пережевывал, и вид у него был не самый довольный.  
Окита расстегнул молнию на его спине и извлек наружу гранатомет.  
– Что? – выдавил Хиджиката. – Так вот где она была? Ямазаки... носил это там?  
– Конечно, – подтвердил Окита. – Недаром его называют Чочоанукашувайо, что означает «прячущий под хвостом». Снаряды теперь приходится делать вручную, – посетовал он, закидывая базуку на плечо, – из пороха и гвоздей. В этой дыре приличного оружия не найдешь, даже за винтовками нам пришлось ехать в Техас.  
Он чуть сощурился и нажал на спусковой крючок.  
Пианино взлетело в воздух, рассыпая вокруг себя клавиши и хриплые аккорды. Взрывная волна разбежалась во все стороны, снова сбив с головы Хиджикаты многострадальную шляпу.  
Окита поставил базуку на остатки пола и оперся на ствол, как каменный генерал на собственный постамент.  
– Человек с револьвером, – счастливо заключил он, – не противник человеку с гранатометом. Верно я говорю, Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката хмыкнул и потрепал его по волосам; Окита тут же выскользнул из-под его руки, как недовольный кот.  
Они развернулись и направились к выходу, когда из-за стойки донесся слабый голос бармена.  
– Эй, – позвал он. – Вы, уроды! Видели, как называется наше заведение? Кто остался в живых после попойки, тот и платит за всех. С вас сто девяносто девять долларов девяносто девять центов!  
– Да ты охренел, – сообщил Хиджиката, даже не поворачиваясь. – Вся та дрянь, которую ты в них сегодня заливал, не стоит и половины этого.  
– У меня лучший виски во всей Монтане! И лучшее пиво к западу от Большой реки!  
– Мне выстрелить еще раз, Хиджиката-сан? – Окита развернулся.  
– Брось его, пойдем. Нет времени.  
– Моя обязанность – расчищать дорогу Шинсенгуми, – пояснил Окита бармену. – А отвечает за все вот этот тип с сигаретой. Его во всем и обвиняйте.  
– Не обращайте внимания, – сказал Хиджиката. – Этот сопляк меня ненавидит.  
– Выживший всегда платит, – настаивал бармен. – Это правило города «... а... д». Никто никогда его не нарушал. У нас тут приличные люди живут. Не то что вы, отморозки.  
– Давайте я отдам вам коня, – великодушно предложил Окита. – Очень хороший конь, воспитанный. Немного труслив, но изобретателен. Вы только посмотрите на его шкуру! Сам сшил из собственных штанов. Лучший конь на всем Диком Западе. Говорящий. Очень опасный. Даже, можно сказать, коварный. Фас, Ямазаки! – скомандовал он. – Взять его!  
– Я конь, – обиделся Ямазаки, – а не собака!  
Хиджиката пинком распахнул дверцы салуна. Удар был таким сильным, что одна из них выскочила из петель и улетела на улицу.  
– Наш шериф, – сказал Хиджиката, – написал, что отправился сюда, чтобы выследить банду конокрадов и охотников за юбками. Из соседнего города недавно похитили несколько девушек. Вашим женщинам тоже угрожает опасность.  
Бармен невесело засмеялся.  
– Нашим женщинам? Сразу видно, ты не бывал в местном борделе. С тех пор, как миссионер притащил сюда ту узкоглазую стерву, «Кружевная подвязка» неприступна для мужиков, как скала Рашмор.

По пути: **Церковь**.  
На двери было выведено красной краской: «Церковь закрыта. По всем вопросам обращаться к боссу. Босс в отпуске».  
– Кого они имеют в виду? – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Окита покачал головой.  
– В отпуске? Да здесь бог давно умер, а может, и вообще никогда не рождался. Вы только посмотрите на них. Ни телевизора, ни интернета, ни супермаркета, – он вздохнул, – как они здесь вообще живут? Аманто в эту дыру даже не заглянули? Говорил же я вам, эмиграция – плохая идея.  
– Ты говорил ровно обратное. После того, как мы вытащили Кондо-сана, нас приказали истребить всех до единого. А также всех, кто нам помогает. Ты был первым, кто предложил уехать.  
– А вы внезапно решили ко мне прислушаться? Слишком подозрительно. Я решил вас проверить. И проверяю до сих пор, так что не расслабляйтесь. Даже во сне.  
Хиджиката поморщился.  
– Прошлую ночь я бы предпочел забыть. Всякий раз, как вспоминаю, хочется надрать тебе уши.  
Он огляделся по сторонам, будто искал кото-то.  
– Где Ямазаки? – вспомнил он.  
– Я привязал его возле одного огорода. Пусть пощиплет траву, пока мы тут ходим.  
– Ты привязал его на таком солнцепеке?!  
– На нем превосходное шерстяное термобелье. Кони прерий не боятся солнца.  
– Признайся честно, ты просто хотел его помучить.  
– Ну нет, – решительно возразил Окита, – я мучаю только вас. А все остальные животные вызывают у меня исключительно сочувствие и дружескую поддержку.  
– Допрыгаешься, мерзавец, – пообещал Хиджиката.  
– Ха? Унесете меня подальше в прерию и привяжете к лошади? Я вернусь и отомщу. Нет, Хиджиката-сан, если хотите от меня избавиться, – Окита наклонился, – вам придется рассчитывать не на себя, а вот... на него.  
Он поднял с земли небольшой камень – за рукой сразу потянулось облачко серой пыли – и швырнул в сторону церкви. Камень угодил точно в центр двери – стукнулся в нее и отскочил.  
– Нет никого! – заорали из церкви. – Никого нет, придурки!  
Вопль отразился от стен так энергично, что все здание церкви вздрогнуло и затряслось.  
– Кто это? – изумился Окита. – Глас Божий?  
– Никогда не думал, что он такая истеричка.  
Хиджиката заткнул за ремешок на шляпе уже зажженную сигарету и подошел к дверям.  
– Эй, ты, – сказал он грозно, – чего орешь? А ну представься, кто ты и зачем там торчишь.  
За дверью притихли, и теперь из глубины церкви доносилось только прерывистое дыхание и частое постукивание зубов.  
– А сам-то кто? – наконец выдавил его собеседник.  
– Представитель закона, – Хиджиката потянулся к звезде, но ткнул пальцами в сигарету и с бранью отдернул руку. – Помощник шерифа. Кто ты такой?  
– Я Хоуохкэшинононопачи! – донеслось из-за двери.  
– Это означает «Таинственный голос, доносящийся из-за двери»? – уточнил Окита.  
– Там внутри, – продолжал Хиджиката, – кто-нибудь, кроме тебя, есть? Сколько тебе лет? Ты пьян?  
– Нету никого! – рявкнули с той стороны. – И не будет! Никаких служб по четвергам в нижнем белье! Флагеллаций кожаными ремнями! Прыжков через вертеп! Монахинь в кружевных панталонах! Ничего этого не будет! Не будет никогда! Все уехали! Уехали все, остался только Хоуохкэшинооо... ох... ооох... Гин-сааан!  
Теперь из-за двери донеслись сдержанные рыдания.  
– Странный тип, – шепотом сказал Окита. – Хиджиката-сан, бросьте его. Вдруг он заразный.  
Хиджиката только отмахнулся и постучал кулаком в дверь успокаивающе.  
– Почему они оставили тебя здесь? – спросил он более мягким тоном.  
– Я сам остался! Я не мог больше терпеть этот разврат! И я должен защищать свою сестру! Особенно теперь, когда она отдала себя борьбе!  
– Знаете, Хиджиката-сан, – задумчиво произнес Окита, – этот голос кажется мне удивительно знакомым, а вам?  
Хиджиката помолчал. На его суровом лице, покрытом красными пятнами азиатского загара, обозначилось страдание человека с плохой аудиальной памятью.  
– Не кажется, – отрезал он, немного посомневавшись. – Эй, Глас Божий! Не подскажешь дорогу к борделю? Наверняка ты в курсе, где здесь обычно собираются грешники.  
– Направо мимо кладбища и гостиницы "Попробуй загляни" и до самого конца дороги! – крикнули через дверь. – Но только это не бордель, это благотворительное общество помощи женщинам, пострадавшим от сексизма.  
– Лучше бы завели здесь хорошую бакалейную лавку, – буркнул Хиджиката, шагая в указанном направлении, – а не бесполезные объекты культа.  
– Что, – осклабился Окита, – соскучились по любимому блюду, Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката помрачнел.  
– Хреновый у них майонез, – сказал он сердито. – Слишком пресный. И вообще вкус какой-то... ненатуральный.  
– Ну вы даете. Они ж как раз вручную его делают. Из подсолнечного масла и свежих яиц. А вы привыкли к промышленной химии, гурман-извращенец.  
– И скисает мгновенно на этой жаре. И сигареты, – с тяжелым вздохом признался он, – как меня достало крутить их вручную. А табак у них вонючий, как лошадиное...  
– Кстати об этом, – оживился Окита. – Хиджиката-сан, у вас шляпа горит. И звезда сияет.

**Кладбище**.  
– Меня, – сказал гробовщик и сжал свой железный кулак, – зовут Чототчувакшовайо, или Чужая Рука. Догадываетесь, почему?  
– Нет, – ответил Окита, – но звучит просто ужасно. Где-то я это уже слышал.  
– Это язык племени шошонов, пацан.  
– А нас, – сказал Окита, отступая назад, поближе к Хиджикате, – зовут Пингвин и Койот. А вон там стоит мой конь Дух Оленя.  
Он досадливо шмыгнул носом, когда стало очевидно, что его фантазия не произвела никакого впечатления на гробовщика.  
Гробовщик был тощим, как спица, и таким долговязым, что не уместился бы ни в одном из своих гробов. Они стояли рядком у него за спиной, гостеприимно раскрытые и согласные принять в свое лоно любого уставшего путника, которому не повезло.  
Вся фигура гробовщика воплощала собой смирение перед естественным ходом жизни. Его длинные седые волосы, его впалые щеки, изрытые оспинами, худая кисть руки, сжимающая лопату. Вторая, железная, величественно блестела на солнце.  
– Чего желаете? – тоном публиного оратора вопросил он. – Когда желаете? Утром или вечером? Шелк или бархат? Сосна или... а, только сосна и осталась. Слишком многих пришлось хоронить в прошлом месяце.  
– Поэтому церковь закрыта? – догадался Окита. – Местные больше не верят в бога? Дьявол оказался парнем повеселее?  
Гробовщик невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
– А что им было делать, – он оперся на лопату и почесал протезом спину, – проповедник-то сбежал. С тремя девицами из борделя, и все лошади тоже с ними пропали. А ведь я знал, что так и будет. Недаром он столько трепался про новую веру и нового бога. Который призывает всех побольше спать и читать книжки с картинками, вообразите только. Разве в такое верили наши деды?  
– Спать? Книжки с картинками? – Окита таращился на него в замешательстве. – Хиджиката-сан, вы же не думаете, что это...  
Хиджиката выразительно помолчал, а гробовщик почесал себя еще раз и крякнул от удовольствия.  
– Вообще-то куда чаще он торчал в борделе с девицами или играл в карты в салуне. И пил куда больше, чем положено священнику... можете мне поверить, я их повидал на своем веку столько, что всех и не упомню. А после этого он полз на четвереньках на кладбище, уж не знаю, что ему приспичило. Но он всегда говорил, что только здесь, – гробовщик обвел кладбище рукой, – он чувствует себя как дома.  
– Хиджиката-сан?.. Хиджиката-сан?!  
Хиджиката упрямо молчал.  
– Кто знает, почему он смылся. Может, ему угрожали местные язычники, с этих станется. Странные ребята. Хрен знает, кто они такие... все время ходят с пакетами на головах.  
– Ку-клукс-клан, – важно кивнул Окита.  
Гробовщик дернулся, будто его ударили, и покрепче ухватился за лопату.  
– Эй, ты, сопляк! – испугался он. – Не смей меня проклинать!  
– Это новая мода, – успокоил его Окита. – Американская провинциальная версия средневековых мистических рыцарских орденов, пересаженных на расистскую почву. С активным привлечением языческих ритуальных элементов.  
– Ааа... так вот почему они по ночам малюют всякое бесовство на стенах. Церковь вот разукрасили. Видели уже?  
– Нас не пустили внутрь, – пожаловался Окита. – Глас Божий.  
– Угу, – кивнул гробовщик, – Охохохненашинононопачи.  
Окита наморщил лоб, вспоминая.  
– Вроде бы он представился по-другому.  
– Охохохненашинононопачи, он самый, – настаивал гробовщик, – "подставка для очков" по-шошонски. Он от этих, с пакетами, больше всего натерпелся. Единственный, кто пытался поддерживать порядок в церкви.  
Гробовщик сунул палец в нос и ковырял в нем целую минуту; Окита терпеливо ждал, пока он закончит. Наконец тот продолжил:  
– А если это были не они... тогда это индейцы, наверняка. Вон там, – он ткнул большим железным пальцем себе за спину, туда, где прерия растворялась в сумерках, – обитают такие звери, которых вы никогда и в страшных снах не встречали, парни. Ладно бы это были шошоны... или шайенны, или даже арапахо... но эти! Этого племени здесь раньше не было, да и выглядят они не как местные.  
Окита смотрел на него во все глаза. Хиджиката закурил с сосредоточенным видом.  
– Я слышал, – гробовщик понизил голос, – богатые землевладельцы из Техаса как-то наняли целую армию головорезов. Те прибыли откуда-то издалека, – гробовщик прищурился, – и выглядели совсем как вы, ребята. Такие же высокие и большеглазые, ага, – он хохотнул.  
Их подрядили строить железную дорогу. Но потом их главный скорешился с индейцами племени сиу и побратался с их вождем, а после его смерти сам стал вождем. И теперь их боятся даже самые отъявленные злодеи к западу от Большой реки.  
Солнце уже начинало катиться к горизонту и теперь пряталось за затылком гробовщика, окаймляя его седую голову розово-золотистым нимбом.  
– Они называют его Чэвэйтангэквунуазураджанай. Или, если по-нашему, Запах Фруктовой Свежести, – сказал гробовщик. – Или... погодите. Звук Утренней Радости? Нет, не так. Счастье Позднего Ужина. Вроде бы. В любом случае, вы его узнаете, если встретите. У этого парня самые длинные волосы к западу от Большой реки. Он носит перья и бусы, ездит на огромной птице и рассказывает всем о том, как местные богачи отобрали земли у его народа. Говорят, что в городе у него есть подружка и он наведывается к ней время от времени, но никто не знает, кто она.  
– Ладно, – сказал Хиджиката, бросая окурок на землю и втаптывая его поглубже ударом каблука, – мы пойдем. Некогда нам тут болтать о девицах. Нам на них надо бы поглядеть.  
– Ты так и не сказал, в чем тебя хоронить, – заметил гробовщик напоследок, внимательно примериваясь к его фигуре. – Лучше скажи сейчас, потом будет поздно. Я вижу тень смерти на твоем лице, она ходит за тобой по пятам. Можешь не успеть выбрать. В черном... или в синем? Некоторые хотят пооригинальнее.  
– С майонезом и сигаретами, – вмешался Окита. – Хиджиката-сан, а можно я составлю эпитафию и сам напишу ее на крышке гроба?

**Бывшая гостиница**  
заколочена. Мест нет.

**Бордель «Кружевная подвязка».**  
Их встречала аккуратная медная табличка с надписью «Благотворительное общество с ограниченной ответственностью. Звонить три раза. НЕ СТУЧАТЬ, УРОДЫ».  
Звонок был начищен до блеска и издавал долгий протяжный звук, подобный крику пустынной птицы. Справа от звонка на стене висел плакат, на котором кудрявая блондинка делала сальто через голову, демонстрируя зрителю пышные розовые панталоны. «Только сегодня! – уверяла надпись. – Белокурая Жози на сцене нашего варьете! Только один спектакль! Спешите видеть!»  
Дымчатая пыль лежала на плакате толстым слоем воспоминаний.  
Им открыла хрупкая бледная девица в ситцевом платье в цветочек. Ничто в ее облике не выдавало обитательницу борделя. Она поклонилась, не поднимая глаз, и тут же поспешила прочь быстрой семенящей походкой, так похожей на аккуратный шаг японских женщин.  
Внутри стены украшали совсем другие плакаты. Большие, яркие, с сочной печатью и надписями типа «За прикосновение к груди (в том числе случайное) штраф 300 долларов». «За поглаживание ягодиц штраф 500 долларов». «За упоминание маленького размера груди [далее замалевано]”.  
– Не определились с размером или суммой? – пробормотал Окита.  
– Мы точно в том месте, о котором он говорил? – засомневался Хиджиката. – Эй, мисс!  
Она продолжала быстро идти вперед, не реагируя на его оклик.  
– Мисс! – он протянул руку, пытаясь ухватить ее за плечо, но в последний момент она вдруг обернулась, округлила глаза и с испуганным возгласом отскочила в сторону.  
– Помогите! – завопила она. – Помогите! Помогите!  
– Что такое? – опешил Хиджиката.  
– Помогите! Спасите! Отаэ-сааан!  
Дом ожил, отовсюду поползли звуки, будто обитатели его внезапно очнулись от сонной дремы. Захлопали дверьми, застучали башмаками. Чьи-то быстрые шаги раздавались из каждого закоулка. Справа и слева из коридора появлялись все новые и новые женщины, молодые и не очень, полные и хрупкие, красивые и нет, в халатах, шелковых платьях и нижнем белье, с бигуди на голове, с поварешкой или зеркальцем в руках. На площадку лестницы в холле вылезла целая стайка оживленно болтающих девиц. Они уставились сверху на Окиту и Хиджикату, продолжая шептаться и хихикать в ладошки.  
Одна из них уже спускалась вниз по лестнице.  
– Мэри, – с упреком сказала она девушке в ситцевом платье, – ты же знаешь, Отаэ-сан сейчас нет. Она в Ричмонде, на съезде по защите прав женщин центральных и южных штатов. Сегодня они принимают «Декларацию чувств-2».  
Потом она повернулась к Оките и Хиджикате.  
– Я Мама, – представилась она. Белокурые локоны, свисающие с двух сторон от ее пухлого лица, были перевязаны бантиками, а грудь щедро выглядывала наружу из декольте.  
– А вы кто такие? – обратилась она к Хиджикате. – Зачем пугаете бедняжку Мэри? Хотите, чтобы мы обратились в Конвенцию, к миссис Стэнтон и миссис Мотт?  
Рядом с Хиджикатой вдруг возникла высокая, дебелая брюнетка, так сильно накрашенная, что ее можно было принять за циркового клоуна.  
– Хэй, – сказала она, прижимаясь к левому боку Хиджикаты. – А ты красавчик. Как тебя зовут?  
– Хиджиката Сукин Сын его зовут, – ответил Окита вместо него. – И он не красавчик. Он ест собачью еду.  
Девицы на площадке захихикали. Хиджиката мрачно воззрился на Окиту.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – продолжал тот, поклонившись зрительницам. – Мы не интересуемся женщинами. Не правда ли, Хиджиката-сан? Раньще мы были ковбоями с гор Апикуни. Вместе пасли овец и спали в одной палатке, и я мазал его зубным порошком и сажей, когда он спал, и подмешивал острый соус в его еду... но однажды, когда он уже вовсю храпел и звал во сне мамочку, я посмотрел на его затылок и понял, что на этой шее будет идеально смотреться кожаный ошейник с шипами. Понимаете, что я хочу сказать? – он подмигнул. – Уже через месяц мы устраивали ролевые игры в палатке, наряжаясь овцой и пастухом...  
– Сого! Эй, Сого!  
– Не обращайте внимания, – сказал Окита. – Он все еще стесняется. Не хочет признаваться, что любит связывание, принуждение и боль. Правда, ему очень идут кожаные штаны?  
Обитательницы борделя разразились хохотом. Особенно усердствовала одна, в розовом платье с белым воротником и розовой же шляпке с длинными лентами. Она стояла совсем недалеко от них.  
– Аххахахаха! – басом гоготала она и запрокидывала голову, демонстрируя обильную синеватую щетину. – Ахахаха, Тоши! Сого! Аххаха!  
– Ко... ко... кондо-сан? – неверяще произнес Хиджиката. – Здесь? Вы?! Женщина?!  
Девица прекратила хихикать и спряталась за веером. Ее крупные ладони были затянуты в кружевные митенки, но с трудом в них умещались, поэтому кое-где кружево уже расползлось по швам.  
– Конечно, я женщина, – пропищала она. – Попробуй только проявить неуважение к моему гендеру, Тоши, и я спущу на тебя службу социальной справедливости!  
– Он нарядился так, – шепнул Окита, – чтобы дамочки из борделя не выгнали его взашей. Это маскировка. Сейчас он – Кондодева.  
– Я не дева! – возмутился Кондо, оттаскивая их обоих в уголок и сверкая фальшивой улыбкой во все стороны. – То есть, Дева, но только по гороскопу. Сого совершенно прав. Я работаю под прикрытием!  
– Мы тоже могли бы работать под прикрытием, Хиджиката-сан,– предложил Окита. – Вместе. Я бы прикрывался вами в случае опасности. И ночью, когда в прерии холодно.  
– Вы не работаете под прикрытием, Кондо-сан, – сказал Хиджиката. – Вы все еще пытаетесь ухлестывать за той девушкой, верно? Несмотря на то, что она попрощалась с нами, едва мы ступили на американский берег.  
Кондо насупился и запыхтел. Шляпа все время сползала ему на брови, и он то и дело поправлял ее кулаком.  
– До ее трусиков добраться так же непросто, как взять крепость Исияма Хонгандзи, – признался он. – И раньше было тяжело, а теперь стало еще сложнее. Но вы еще увидите, кто в итоге оседлает эту лошадку! Вы узнаете, чего может добиться по-настоящему решительный человек с волосатой зад... в розовом платье! Да что вы понимаете! Два ковбоя с гор Апикуни, – он снова захохотал.  
– Вы бы хоть еще одно письмо написали, – упрекнул Хиджиката. – Мы же волновались. Думали, может, вы в засаду попали.  
Кондо будто и не слышал его.  
– Отаэ-сан, – он мгновенно перешел со скабрезного на благоговейный тон, – нашла себе здесь занятие по душе. Она организовала Движение в поддержку женщин-иммигранток и школу восточных единоборств «Друзья нагинаты». Она превратила это заведение в уважаемую политическую организацию. Она великолепна! – его глаза горели восхищением. Мимо прошла очередная полуголая девица, и Кондо зарделся, прикрывая рот ладонью в кружевной митенке.  
– Аххаха!  
– Мне кажется, – сказал Окита, толкая Хиджикату локтем под ребро, – что мы немного опоздали, Хиджиката-сан. Ему слишком понравилось носить панталоны. Кондо-сан теперь потерян для мужской половины человечества.  
Кондо перестал смеяться и снова посуровел лицом.  
– Я не первый такой! – возмутился он. – Девочки тут рассказали мне... как своей подружке, понимаете? Аххаха! Рассказали, что некоторое время назад в борделе прятался мужчина в женской одежде. Никто сначала даже не заподозрил в нем мужика! Она была азиаткой. Назвалась знаменитой куртизанкой из Ешивары и даже играла на этом, как его...  
– ...банджо? – подсказал Окита.  
– Вроде того. Одноглазая, носила повязку. Сама о себе ничего не рассказывала, но девочки выудили из нее, что это бывший любовник постарался.  
– Какие знакомые ориентировки, – насторожился Хиджиката. – Как говорите, ее звали?  
– Здесь все называли ее Суки. А потом оказалось, что это самый опасный на Диком Западе преступник. Даже лучшие ганфайтеры прозвали его Отчаянным. Псих настоящий. Бррр, – Кондо передернул плечами, – хорошо, что я сюда попала... попал... уже когда его здесь не было. То есть ее. Говорят, – он перешел на интригующий шепот, – однажды она убила клиента пилкой для ногтей. То есть он убил. И не кого-нибудь, а самого...  
– Да полоумная она была, – перебила его блондинка в голубом кимоно. Из угла ее рта торчала потухшая сигарета.  
Никто из них и не заметил, что все это время она сидела рядом на подоконнике.  
– Суки твердила, что хочет разрушить этот мир и отомстить мировому правительству. Мировое правительство, ха? Нет у нас никого такого, кроме господина президента, да и его недавно в театре застрелили, ведь так?  
– Это случилось два года назад, Китти, – мягко заметил Кондо.  
Она махнула рукой.  
– Да? А чувство такое, будто вчера было. А про эту Суки я вот что еще сказать хотела... Днем она обычно сидела у себя в комнате и вообще не выходила на улицу. Все говорила, что боится загореть, а кожа у нее чувствительная, и все такое. Зато по ночам шлялась черт-те где. Я сама – сама! зуб даю! – видела ее как-то с местным проповедником. Ругались они о чем-то, как две собаки. Они друг друга хорошо знали, уж меня-то не обмануть. А однажды...  
Ее сумбурная, полупьяная речь была внезапно прервана звоном разбитого стекла и женским визгом, переходящим в многоголосый ор. Из бокового коридора к ним неслись сразу три испуганных девицы, а за ними мощными высокими прыжками следовал Ямазаки.  
– Ямазаки? – потрясенно произнес Окита. – Что случилось, почему ты здесь?  
– Ямазаки! – зарычал Хиджиката, стряхивая с плеч брюнетку и блондинку и уворачиваясь от тычка Окиты. – Какого черта ты творишь?!  
Ямазаки резко затормозил перед ними, отдал честь и обиженно заржал. В глазах его стояли крупные лошадиные слезы.  
– Я поел травы и пришел сюда следом за вами. Я был очень осторожен, и вы не заметили меня, когда беседовали с тем стариком на кладбище. Я ждал снаружи, но потом услышал смех командующего и не выдержал. У меня несварение! Трава была слишком свежей! Ее было слишком много! Командующий, как я счастлив вас видеть! Я так соскучился!  
Потом он покосился на Окиту и добавил тихо:  
– Иго-го.  
– Вам понравилась Кэнди? – Мама появилась рядом с ними бесшумно, как лучший шпион отряда Шинсенгуми. – Вы можете заплатить тридцать долларов и пригласить ее выпить. Вы можете заплатить пятьдесят и потанцевать с ней. Вы можете заплатить сто и тогда...  
– Мы забираем ее с собой, – сказал Окита. – Кэнди, наша старая знакомая. К сожалению, Мама, вас ввели в заблуждение. Она преступница и мошенница, о ней наслышаны даже индейцы племени шошонов, они называют ее Хевэйтанео - волосатая веревка. Лучше не спрашивайте, почему.  
В доказательство своих слов он положил ладонь на кобуру, а другой рукой послал Маме воздушный поцелуй.  
– Отаэ-сан это не понравится, – предупредила она, удаляясь. – И миссис Стэнтон и миссис Мотт не понравится. Я бы даже сказала, они будут глубоко возмущены этим. Вы еще пожалеете, подлые шовинисты.  
Они, все четверо, смотрели ей вслед.  
– Этот штат называют Штатом Сокровищ, – кисло сказал Окита. – Но пока что все сокровища, что я видел, оказывались бутылками с самогоном или девицами в нижнем белье.  
И я так и не понял, – добавил он. – Так кто похитил девочек и лошадей? Тот проповедник?  
Кондо кивнул.  
– Да ты его знаешь, Сого. Тот самый кучерявый парень. Но он никого не крал, они сами ушли с ним, добровольно. Он просто сказал, что и те, и другие нужны ему для того, чтобы спасти мир.

**Выход из города**.  
Здесь.


End file.
